


Well Met

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apples perform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Met

The Metropolitan Museum of Art’s patio from the Castle of Vélez Blanco was filled with Apples. Standing in a single row along a wall that boasted a spectacular balcony, their voices filled the two-story gallery.

Madrigals were a new musical form for some of the group but they faced the challenge with their usual enthusiasm. Two weeks of practice crammed into already crowded work and class schedules and they were here, singing to a growing crowd of museum patrons.

In the center, Adam Crawford served as their leader and conductor although he’d graduated NYADA nearly two years ago. On his right was Peter, Adam’s elected replacement, and on Adam’s left was Nadia, who was training to replace Peter whenever he finished his studies.

NYADA’s misfit glee club had grown, despite a poor reputation and less than supportive faculty. The dozen singers present today were slightly more than half their group. The short notice and work schedules had kept the rest away but every one of them had attended rehearsals without complaint.

The increased interest in the Apples was due in no small part to the last singer on the left, Kurt Hummel. The slim young man took a step forward for the start of the next number and let his voice soar as the other Apples joined in by twos and threes until they were all singing. Still, Kurt’s voice rose above the others, glorious and angelic. The murmurings of the audience stilled.

As the final notes faded, Kurt stepped back into the line and turned to watch as Adam stepped forward. Applause filled the gallery and Adam had to wait until it calmed before he could thank them. After introducing his group he announced the final song.

There was no lead for the final number, a point that Adam felt strongly about. Instead, he gave each singer a moment in the spotlight. He’d tried to exclude himself only to have every other Apple protest. At their insistence, he took the final solo line, remaining slightly in front of the rest of the group as the song came to its conclusion.

In their matching renaissance-style open collared shirts with leggings tucked into boots, the group stood out. Peter had insisted the shirts be red, to represent apples, and Nadia insisted they looked more like pirates than singers. 

The costumes proved useful now as some members of the audience moved forward to thank them or ask a question. Adam could barely catch his breath as he jumped from one conversation to the next but he could easily lift his head and find his people.

Kurt had suggested they each carry a supply of business cards with their own as well as Apples contact information. Adam gave out several of his and saw others doing the same. He hoped at least one of them would get a break from this considering how hard they’d all worked to fill in for the group that had originally been scheduled but had been forced to cancel with short notice.

When most of the museum visitors had moved on, the Apples gathered to plan. They had one more performance scheduled in two hours and most of them wanted to find the cafeteria and take a rest. Kurt, on the other hand, was determined to use the free admission they’d received as part of their payment.

Adam followed along with an amused smile as Kurt lead him through the European sculpture galleries. This wasn’t their first time at the Met, in fact they’d been here many times, but Kurt had done his research and now they were off to play one of their favorite games.

“That wallpaper would have to go,” Kurt said in an undertone, mindful of the other museum patrons and the guard. “But those chairs are a must.”

“I like that desk,” Adam replied, and windows like that for the parlor.“

"Agreed,” Kurt said after a moment of consideration. “With different drapes,”

“Blue,” Adam suggested, angling his head to consider a large vase. “Large breakables are probably a bad idea.”

“With two cats?” Kurt winced, visualizing the potential for disaster. “Definitely not, unless it was marble.”

“How would you lift it?” Adam asked.

“Good point. Onward?” he asked, taking Adam’s hand and towing him to the next exhibit where he declared the divan divine just to make Adam laugh.

“Enough French,” Adam finally declared when he tired of furniture that looked beautiful but uncomfortable. “Italian or English next?”

“English,” Kurt insisted, letting Adam lead. They found the galleries they wanted and spent the rest of their time furnishing their imaginary estate. They’d already named their cats and had almost come to an agreement about the dogs. Most of the furniture was easy enough to agree on, although the dishes were proving more difficult. Large windows were the rule, but Adam had less interest in the draperies. They’d finished the parlor, library and music salon and had narrowed down their selections for the kitchen when it was time to meet their group.

“Next time,” Kurt whispered as they hurried through one of the galleries they hadn’t had time to ‘shop’.

“No,” Adam replied, unusually firmly. “Antiques are fine for some things, but I want a modern bed.” He laughed when Kurt pouted before reminding him, “Didn’t I already prove that a four poster isn’t necessary?”

 

::end::


End file.
